


Ordinary People

by EpochDaw



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul: Re - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpochDaw/pseuds/EpochDaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KaneHide at the Beach, with ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd

Kaneki sighs, rolling his shoulders and leaning back, burying his fingers into the warm sand. He watches the sun set leisurely, enjoying the cool breeze as the day slowly fades. The sky is a mix of pastel colors; soft oranges and dazzling yellows, romantic pinks fading into deep reds and mystifying purples. The low light from the sun settles over the sea, creating a field of shining glass.

“Hey.”

Kaneki shifts his gaze, watching as Hide walks over to him. The blond sits slowly, the sand moving from the action. Kaneki lets out a light breath through his nose, counting the freckles that dot Hide’s tan arms and shoulders. He maps them out lazily, making his way up to the blond’s face, creating constellations out of shining brown eyes.

“I got us an ice cream,” Hide states, lifting his hand to show off the ice cream cone. “It’s strawberry, you’re favorite~”

Hide’s sing-song voice echoes in Kaneki’s ears. The sound of the ocean quiets into a beat, magnifying the blond’s vocals.

“I didn’t have enough money, so we have to share.”

“That’s fine.” Kaneki wraps his hand around Hide’s, leaning forward to lick a line of melted ice cream. The sweet taste of artificial strawberry fills his mouth. He licks his lips quickly, removing his hand and leaning back.

“Is it good?” Hide asks. He doesn’t wait for an answer, lifting up the ice cream cone to take a bite.

“Would be better with chocolate,” Kaneki replies. He absent-mindedly watches as Hide licks the cone to keep drips of ice cream from reaching his hand.

“Yeah,” Hide nods, smiling. Kaneki smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried ヽ( ´∇`)ﾉ


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KaneHide first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd

The room is warm. Flashes of light from the TV spread across the white walls, growing brighter one second and dimmer the next. Hide leans back against the couch, keeping his gaze on the movie. He presses his arm against Kaneki’s lightly. Kaneki presses back.  

Their hands brush, and Hide’s heart races at the contact, a wave of excitement and adrenaline rushing through his body. He bites his lip lightly, gulping. He curls and uncurls his fingers. He shifts his gaze to look down at their hands, slightly apart yet so, _so_ close. He gulps again, licking his lips.

Kaneki’s hand overlaps his, and Hide feels his heart leave his chest. He almost jumps, almost retracts his hand in surprise. He doesn’t. His hand tingles, and slowly he flips his hand to interlock their fingers.

Hide turns his attention back to the movie, watching as the climax is resolved. He can’t focus on the dialogue. All he hears is his and Kaneki’s breathing, both slightly fast, yet perfectly in sync. He feels Kaneki’s thumb rub the back of his hand, and the room suddenly feels much warmer than it did before.

The movie ends, and they’re left sitting in the dark room, watching the ending credits scroll down the screen.

Hide looks at Kaneki to find gray eyes already gazing at him. He stares back. His chest feels tight, his throat is raw. Butterflies flutter in his stomach. Kaneki leans in, and Hide feels his heart skip a beat, his breath stuck in his throat.

Their lips barely brush, but it still sends lightning down Hide’s spine. He gasps, short and breathy. Kaneki kisses him again, cupping the blond’s face in his hands. Hide presses back, wrapping his arms around Kaneki’s shoulders. He grins into the kiss, letting out a consent sigh through his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh darn, it’s been forever since I’ve written a kissing scene. (ﾉ∀｀)･ﾟ･｡

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make a collection of the tumblr prompts I get. 
> 
> Writing/art blog: prettyspaceking. tumblr. com  
> Personal blog: kingprochan. tumblr. com


End file.
